Bring It
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: Read my story to find out what it's about please, It's Femmeslash if you don't like don't read. One Shot, Please Read and Review


CHARACTERS:  
Missy Pantone: Eliza Dushku (Senior)  
Torrance Shipmen: Kirsten Dunst (Senior)  
Les: (Senior)  
Jan: (Senior)  
Kelsea: (Senior)  
Ziva David: Cote de Pablo (Junior)  
Caitlyn Todd: Sasha Alexander (Junior)  
Kensie Blye-Pantone: (Post-Grad)  
G. Callen: Chris O'Donnell (Post-Grad))  
Sam Hannah: L.. (Post-Grad)  
Tony DiNozzo: Michael Weatherly (Junior)  
Tim McGee: Sean Murray (Sophomore)  
Jimmy Palmer: Brian Deitzen (Sophomore)  
Abby Scuito: Pauley Perrette (Sophomore)

APPERANCES:  
Courtney: (Senior)  
Whitney: (Senior)  
Big Red: (Post-Grad)  
Aaron: (Post-Grad)  
Cliff Pantone: Nicholas Brendon (Senior)  
Matt Shipmen: (8th Grade)

[One morning in Rancho Carne High the Toros Cheer-leading Squad was in the Locker Room waiting for Torrance and Missy to show up. Kelsea looks up when she hears a noise at the door. She see's a Middle-eastern woman and a woman from New York. one has waist length black hair, the other has shoulder length black hair. Then Missy and Torrance show up and escourt the team out to the gym.]

(Whitney) What are you going to do this time? Hire another version of Sparky?

(Torrance) You know what Whitney I am really getting tired of yours and Courtney's attitude. You're both off the squad. Get out of here.

(Whitney) You can't be serious.

(Torrance) I am. Deffinately.

(Missy) Bye-bye.

ZIVA'S P.O.V.:  
[The bitchy blonde cheerleader and her friend leave the room. Then the other Blonde walks up to me and the girl beside me. I have my long normally wavy waist length hair straightened and put up into a tight braid which still reaches my waist. The girl beside me has her hair tied up into a small ponytail.]

(Torrance) Hello, welcome to Rancho Carne High, I'm Torrance Shipmen and this is Missy Pantone. What are your names?

(Kate) My name's Caitlyn Todd.

(Ziva) And I'm Ziva David. I'm trying out for a spot on your squad.

(Kate) I am too.

(Torrance) Okay, Standing Back-Handspring-Back-Tuck just to see if you can do it.

(Ziva) Easy.

[I do the back-handspring-back-tuck and land it perfectly. Then I look behind me and see an Bostonian looking woman with curly dark brown hair which has the top tied back out of her Hazel eyes. Missy looks behind me and see's the woman and smiles a little]

(Missy) Everyone, I'd like for you to meet my big sister Kensie, Kenz, I'd like you to meet the Cheerleading team.

[A man with red hair and a military Buzz-Cut walks in next.]

(Kensie) And this is G. Callen. He's my Co-Worker.

(Kelsie) Where do you work?

(Kensie) NCIS in LA. OSP Unit. I'm actually undercover now as your Coach.

(Missy) Sorry sis but we don't need a Coach. Tor. is Captain and we won second place in Regionals fairly with her help, I wouldn't even be on the squad if it weren't for her.

(Kensie) Who are you?

(Ziva) Ziva David, Mossad, and this is Caitlyn Todd.

(Torrance) Some of us need to learn how to Dance, there will be a school dance shortly and none of us, beside Missy knows how to dance.

(Ziva) I'll teach you. Come here. and follow my lead, everyone pair up.

[The tall man I later learn as Les pairs up with me while Jan pairs up with Caitlyn, Kensie pairs up with her Co-Worker Callen, I teach them the Salsa, Flamenco, Slow dance and mamba. the next night is the School Dance. I change into a sheer blue dress with a Plunging neckline that ends right above my Bellybutton and a matching diamond belt. I tie my long hair into a loose braid with a strap throughout with Zirconia on it. Les comes by in a Limo. I climb in and we make our way back to school. we walk into the gym and are immediately surrounded by people, Obviously fans of the squad. I grimace and step back until my back is touching the wall, then I see Caitlyn in a short black dress with spaghetti straps. I make my way up to her.]

(Ziva) Crowded huh?

(Kate) Yeah, Way too many people, You look hot!

[Did she really say that to me? what am I going to say?]

(Ziva) You look pretty hot yourself.

[Did I just say that?]

(Kate) Thanks. Wanna get some punch?

(Ziva) Sure.

(Tony) Hey it's the wannabe Cop and the Israeli.

(Ziva) Go scam yourself DiNozzo.

(Kate) I think she means Fuck Off.

(Tony) Yeah like you can really read her mind.

(Ziva) Then how about this one, I'm not Interested. You're a Jerk and an Idiot and I want nothing to do with you.

(Tony) But your a Cheerleader, It's your destiny to date a Football player.

(Ziva) Actually I think it's my destiny to kick your ass.

(Ari) Back away from my little sister before she hurts you Mr. DiNozzo.

(Tony) And who the hell are you?

(Ziva) Ari. Hey, Did Abba send you or are you just here for my own good.

(Ari) I'm here for your own good Ani, Now go dance with your friend. I'll make sure Mr. DiNozzo does not bug you anymore.

(Ziva) Toda, Ari. Let's go Kate,

[Kate and I go to the dance floor and music starts playing I hear the first notes of Girl You Shine and we start dancing after the song ends a new song that we can Salsa to, Boom Boom Pow, comes on and the whole Cheerleading Squad goes onto the dance Floor. It begins and I count them off and they start dancing. by the time we're all dancing I can see that we've got a crowd watching. Caitlyn takes the lead with me and we dance in front of the group, at the parts that the woman is supposed to Dance alone I take over and the other women dance along behind me. by the time the dance is nearing the end we've syncd back up with our partners. and stopped, The crowd applauds and we Bow to our audiance. ]

(Red) Oh lookie, new Cheerleaders. Let's see how they stand up to me. 


End file.
